Hacky Zak
Hacky Zak is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Donuteria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Powder Point Likes: Mangoes Hates: Lines Occupation: Unknown A few summers ago, Hacky Zak got a job running the Bumper Beans at Powder Point. Being a fun loving, laid back kind of guy, he quickly made friends with all of the workers at the park. Nowadays, Zak can always be seen goofing around the park while munching on the free snacks he gets from his concession stand buddies. His current job at the park remains a mystery, because for the last year or so, nobody has actually seen Zak “working.” Appearance Hacky Zak has dreadlocked hair covered by a green, yellow, and red bandana, a yellow, green, and red-beaded necklace, a yellow shirt underneath a checkered red and black baja hoodie, lime green pants, and brown shoes with yellow laces and black soles. Styles Style B He wears a black bandana with green trim, black undershirt, red orange, yellow, and green-toned baja hoodie, and black pants. He also wears brown shoes with red lining, yellow laces, and orange, yellow, and green side rims. Orders Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Blackberries *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Mango Topping *Sprinkles *3 Cloudberries Papa's Donuteria *Pumpkin Round Donut with Boston Cream **Vanilla Icing **Banana Drizzle *Blueberry Ring Donut **Sky Blue Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle *Regular Roll Donut with Whipped Cream **Orange Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles Holiday (Summer Luau) *Pumpkin Seashell Donut with Boston Cream **Vanilla Icing **Mango Drizzle *Blueberry Ring Donut **Sky Blue Icing **Luau Punch Drizzle *Regular Seashell Donut with Whipped Cream **Yellow Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle **Tropical Charms Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Smoky Bacon Boneless Wings (left) *4 Calypso Wings (right) *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Bacons (top) *3 Chicken slices (bottom left half) *3 Tomatoes (bottom right half) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Flatbread with Shredded Cheddar Cheese *Regular Grill *Grilled Chicken *Honey Mustard *Bacon *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Cheddar Topping **Bacobites Holiday (Summer Luau) *Flatbread with Mango Cream Cheese *Regular Grill *Grilled Chicken *Calypso Sauce *Bacon *Pineapple *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Cheddar Topping **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cloudberry *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cloudberry Holiday (Summer Luau) *Liner A *Seafoam Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Tropical Charms **Lemon Wedge **Paper Umbrella *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Lemon Wedge **Paper Umbrella Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner A *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cloudberry *Cupcake 2: **Sunglow Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Clouberry, Cherry, Cloudberry Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Liner A *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Uiro *Cupcake 2: **Sunglow Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Pogo, Wasanbon Blossom, Pogo Papa's Bakeria *Traditional Crust *Peach Filling *Peach Filling *Pineapple Filling *Pineapple Filling *Lattice Top *Cherry Drizzle (All Over) *Toasted Coconut (All Over) Holiday (Summer Luau) *Traditional Crust *Peach Filling *Peach Filling *Passionfruit Filling *Passionfruit Filling *Sunburst Crust *Luau Punch Drizzle (All Over) *Toasted Coconut (All Over) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Azul Ranch Taco with Pork *Black Beans *Mild Sauce *White Rice *Tomatoes *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Pepperjack Rounds **Refried Beans Holiday (Summer Luau) *Walking Taco Bag with Pork *Black Beans *Mango Chili Sauce *White Rice *Diced Kalua Ham *Mango Chili Sauce *Chips: **Pepperjack Rounds **Refried Beans Papa's Sushiria *Nori with White Rice *Not Flipped **Salmon **Cream Cheese *Mango Slices *Duck Sauce *Strawberry Tea with Mango Bubbles Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Nori with White Rice *Not Flipped **Kampachi **Cream Cheese *Mango Slices *Wakame *Sweet Sakura Sauce *Strawberry Tea with Mango Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *Blueberry Pancake *4 Bananas *Blueberry Pancake *Blueberries *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Decaf with Cream Holiday (Summer Luau) *Blueberry Pancake *4 Pineapple Slices *Blueberry Pancake *Blueberries *Passionfruit Drizzle *Drink: **Small Decaf with Cream Papa's Pizzeria HD *Thick Crust *BBQ Sauce *Papa's Cheese Blend *8 Pineapples *6 Bacons (top) *8 Chickens *Well-Done Bake *6 Slices Holiday (Summer Luau) *Coconut Crust *Calypso Sauce *Papa's Cheese Blend *8 Papayas *6 Bacons (top) *8 Chickens *Well-Done Bake *6 Slice Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Kielbasa on a Hoagie Bun *Pineapple Relish *Mustard *Southwest Sauce *Bacon **Medium Tangerine Pop **Medium Chocolate Popcorn Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Kielbasa on a Melon Pan Bun *Wasabi Mayo *Mustard *Southwest Sauce *Bacon **Large Sakura Spritz **Medium Chocolate Popcorn Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! *Kielbasa on a Hoagie Bun *Pineapple Relish *Mustard *Southwest Sauce *Bacon **Medium Tangerine Pop **Medium Chocolate Popcorn Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) * Kielbasa on a Bolillo Bun * Enchilada Sauce * Mustard * Salsa * Southwest Sauce * Bacon * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Mango de Mayo ** Medium Cancha Corn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Traditional Cookie with Coconut ** Coco Coolada Ice Cream * Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Citrus Zest ** Tiger Tail Ice Cream * Snickerdoodle Cookie with White Chocolate Chips ** Hokey Pokey * Strawberry Syrup * Rainbow Sprinkles * Cherry, Ladyfinger, Cherry Holiday (Summer Luau) * Traditional Cookie with Coconut ** Coco Coolada Ice Cream * Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Citrus Zest ** Passionfruit Ice Cream * Snickerdoodle Cookie with White Chocolate Chips ** Hokey Pokey ice Cream * Luau Punch Syrup * Rainbow Sprinkles * Cherry, Lemon Wedge, Cherry Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 3 Calypso Chicken Wings (Left) * 8 Smoky Bacon Bonelss Wings (Right) * 4 Lemon Butter Dips Holiday (Summer Luau) * 3 Calypso Chicken Wings (Left) * 8 Kilauea Boneless Wings (Right) * 4 Mango Chili Dips Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Regular Roll ** Blue Nimbus Icing ** Banana Drizzle * Pumpkin Ring Donut with Cookie Dough Cream ** Vanilla Icing ** Dreamsicle Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles * Blueberry Roll ** Apricot Icing ** Blue Moon Drizzle Holiday (Summer Luau) * Regular Roll ** Blue Nimbus Icing ** Banana Drizzle * Pumpkin Seashell Donut with Cookie Dough Cream ** Sunshine Icing ** Mango Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles * Blueberry Roll ** Apricot Icing ** Luau Punch Drizzle Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Donuteria/To Go!: Rank 52 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 7 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 27 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 12 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 26 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 24 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 35 *Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!: Rank 7 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 41 *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Rank 23 Unlockables *In Papa's Donuteria, he is unlocked with Yellow Icing. *In Papa's Wingeria HD, he is unlocked with Mango Chili Dip. *In Papa's Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Mango Cream Cheese. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Summer Luau, Seafoam Cake, and Paper Umbrella. *In Papa's Cupcakeria HD, he is unlocked with Apricot Drizzle. *In Papa's Bakeria, he is unlocked with Peach Filling. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Passionfruit Drizzle. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, he is unlocked with Summer Luau and Coconut Crust. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Luau Punch Drizzle. *In Papa's Donuteria To Go!, he is unlocked with Sunshine Icing. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2015: He earned more votes than Deano and Matt winning the Wasabi Division with Clover. He then earned more votes than Timm in the semi-finals but lost to Rudy in Grand Finals. *2016: He earned more votes than Connor and Allan winning the Pomegranate Division with Clover. He then lost to Austin in the semi-finals. *2017: He earned more votes than Duke Gotcha and Brody winning the Taro Division with Sienna. He then lost to Carlo Romano in the semi-finals. Onionfest Crown Classic * 2019: He won against Big Pauly in the 1st round of the Green Onion Division, but lost against LePete in the Division Finals. Trivia *Hacky Zak's name is a pun on Hacky Sack, a game in which one tries to repeatedly bounce an item (whether it be a bean bag or a small ball) on his or her ankle. He is seen playing this in his Flipdeck. *He and Ember appeared on the Chicken Wing Day poster and in an ad for Papa's Wingeria HD. *He is the last Papa's Donuteria local to make an appearance. **However, he is the first Papa's Donuteria debutant to have a Flipdeck. * He and Utah are the only customers to wear sandals in an outfit. Order Tickets Hacky Zak's Freezeria To Go! Order.png|Hacky Zak's Freezeria To Go! order Hacky Zak Summer.png|Hacky Zak's Donuteria order during Summer Luau Hacky Donut.png|Hacky Zak's Donuteria regular order Hacky wingeria.png|Hacky Zak's Wingeria HD order Hacky Pizza.png|Hacky Zak's Pizzeria To Go! order Hacky Zak's Cheeseria order during Summer Luau.png|Hacky Zak's Cheeseria order during Summer Luau Hacky Zak's Cheeseria Order.png|Hacky Zak's Cheeseria regular order hackyzakcupcakeriatogoh.png|Hacky Zak's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Summer Luau hackyzakcupcakeriatogo.jpg|Hacky Zak's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order hacky zak cupcakeria HD.png|Hacky Zak's Cupcakeria HD order during Cherry Blossom Festival Hacky Zak CHD.png|Hacky Zak's Cupcakeria HD regular order hackyzackorder.png|Hacky Zak's Bakeria order during Summer Luau Hacky Zak-Order-Bakeria-Regular.png|Hacky Zak's Bakeria regular order Hackyzaktmhs.png|Hack Zak's Taco Mia HD order during Summer Luau Hacky Zak's Taco Mia HD regular order.png|Hacky Zak's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Hacky Zak (Holiday).png|Hacky Zak's Sushiria order during Cherry Blossom Festival Papa's Sushiria Hacky Zak (Regular).png|Hacky Zak's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Hacky Zak (Holiday).png|Hacky Zak's Taco Mia To Go! order during Summer Luau Hacky Zak Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Hacky Zak's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Hacky Zak (Holiday).png|Hacky Zak's Pancakeria HD order during Summer Luau Pancakeria HD Hacky Zak (Regular).png|Hacky Zak's Pancakeria HD regular order Hacky Zak’s Pizzeria HD order during Summer Luau.jpeg|Hacky Zak's Pizzeria HD order during Summer Luau Hacky Zak Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Hacky Zak's Pizzeria HD regular order Hacky_Zak’s_Holiday_Order_Ticket.jpeg|Hacky Zak's Hot Doggeria HD order during Cherry Blossom Festival Hacky_Zak’s_Normal_HDHD_Order.jpeg|Hacky Zak's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Hacky Zak (Holiday).png|Hacky Zak's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Cinco de Mayo Screen Shot 2018-11-08 at 8.46.45 PM.png|Hacky Zak's Scooperia/HD order during Summer Luau Screen Shot 2018-11-30 at 8.35.52 PM.png|Hacky Zak's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Hacky Zak (Holiday).jpg|Hacky Zak's Pancakeria To Go! order during Summer Luau Hacky Zak’s holiday order in wingeria to go.jpeg|Hacky Zak's Wingeria To Go! order during Summer Luau Hacky Zak’s wingeria to go order.jpeg|Hacky Zak's Wingeria To Go! regular order Hacky Zak’s DTG! Summer Luau order.JPG|Hacky Zak's Donuteria To Go! order during Summer Luau. Hacky Zak’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Hacky Zak's Donuteria To Go! regular order. Gallery Hacky Zak (cropped).png|Upon being unlocked Wingday 02.jpg|Hacky Zak in the Chicken Wing Day picture Rosquillas perfectas para Hacky Zak.png|A perfect score! Locals 2.jpg|Hacky Zak with Iggy in Donuteria Blog wingeria HD launch.jpg|Hacky Zak in the Papa's Wingeria HD sign Mindy HD 1.jpg|Hacky Zak is happy of Mindy's perfect score Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.54.15.png|Angry Zak Screen shot 2014-10-03 at 19.46.58.png|Hacky Zak is angry at the dining table, while Olivia doesn't approve Update pizzeria.jpg Star Hacky Zak.jpg|Star Customer! Awards wasabi.jpg|Hacky Zak winning the Wasabi Division with Clover Final Match2015.gif Hacky Zak Cheeseria Perfect.png|Hacky Zak is pleased with his perfect sandwich and fries, Sasha is enjoying his good food, and the server feels happy for Summer Luau! Hackyzekperfect.png|Perfect on Hacky Zak! Hackyzakonfire.png|Racerboy70 caught this photo of Hacky Zak ordering Fiery Flatbread. It's funny, right? July4th 2015b.jpg|Hacky Zak in July 4 poster 2015 NrywyId.png Newbies.jpg|Hacky Zak, 2nd in line for cupcakes 2fav.PNG|Hacky Zak and Brody setting in the dining room Why.png|Hacky Zak is ordering in Cupcakeria HD Dancing Zak.jpg|Hacky Zak dancing while Scarlett using a social media or internet Austin Hacky.png|Hacky Zak and Austin Teastation 05.jpg|Hacky Zak in Sushiria TeaParty.png|Hacky Zak gets Olivia's Tea Angry Hacky Zac (HD).PNG|You son of a.... Perfect Wings - Hacky Zak (HD).png|Perfect wings and Gold Customer Award! Perfect Taco - Hacky Zak (SL1).png|Perfect summer treat for Hacky Zak! Perfect Taco - Hacky Zak.png|Perfect taco and Silver Award! Hacky ZakHO.png|Hacky Zak with his Holiday outfit in Pizzeria HD they 088.PNG|Hacky Zak having Luau Punch while Kahuna and Perri blow bubbles HackyIsNotHappy.jpg|Hacky Zak is not happy with his sushi CE588626-8431-417C-AB3A-E995E076896E.jpeg IMG 5214.JPG|Hacky Zak in the background IMG 0052.PNG IMG_0309.PNG IMG_0306.PNG|Summer Luau in Papa's Pizzeria HD. IMG 0392.PNG IMG_0529.PNG HackyZakIsHere.jpg IMG 0807.PNG IMG_1131.PNG Utah, Nevada, and Hacky Zak.JPG Hacky Zak Not Pleased.png Hacky Zak Nervous.png Angry Hacky Zak.png IMG_2060.PNG IMG_2115.PNG Hacky Zak Finger Point.png|Hacky Zak is not pleased in Scooperia. 49A8F722-C62F-4E6C-98B3-B8283ED58425.png Hacky Zak Perfect Cupcake.png IMG_1379.PNG IMG_1784.PNG Sushria- Hacky Zak.JPG Fan Art hacky zak in chibi.jpg|Hacky Zak Chibi Maker Hacky_Zak_by_763Lilypadpandaowl-150x150.jpg|By 763Lilypadpandaowl sushiria_turtorial_customers_by_diastrivelvet-dc1p9xa.jpg|Sushiria Turtorial customer This is just random not a ship! Hacky_Zak_by_duplieaux.jpg|By duplieaux Flipline heads by 763lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763lilypadpandaowl 1555840418250.png|By TheWowSign RULES Flipline - Hacky Zak.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Donuteria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:H Characters